Lαу dσωи
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Sería divertido ver la cara que pondrían tus amigos después de que entendiesen una de tus tantas historias nacidas en ese pequeño lobby."::...::...::Humanizado/Semi!AU::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars o Cars2 me pertenece, y la canción de referencia es de Eric Clapton, por si alguien se lo preguntaba (?). _¡Sin fines de lucro~!_**

 ** _Hey_! Seh, sé que debería estar actualizando otra cosa en este momento —y/o trabajando en el secreto LadyxFrancesco moderadamente largo que tengo pendiente (?— pero la inspiración coopera cuando no tengo tiempo... y cuando tengo tiempo me distraigo épicamente en otra cosa x/3... Anyways~, tenía ésta idea desde hace días y, por más que quería aplazarla, fue la primera de la tanda en terminar 7/v/7u...**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; semi!AU con toques de ambas películas (?); obvio slash entredicho; IC con OoC y... _eso_ ~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **L ay down.**

* * *

 _«There is nothing that is wrong in wanting you to stay here with me.  
I know you've got somewhere to go, but won't you make yourself at home and stay with me?  
_ _And don't you ever leave…»_

* * *

 **E** l día había sido de rutina, nada estaba fuera de lo normal, aún si la torrencial lluvia hubiese aparecido a armar escándalo apenas cada residente de Radiator Springs regresó a su hogar, como si quisiese acompañarte durante esa aburrida noche de verano, bajando considerablemente la temperatura y llamando la atención con una cómoda y fresca brisa.

En vez de quejarte, fuiste por la chaqueta celeste que dejaste colgando del perchero cercano. Si con algún milagro divino conseguías toparte con algún visitante de día —o alguien que, perdido, llegó hasta esa ruta por azares del destino—, la probabilidad bajaba a «casi imposible» a esas horas de la madrugada, en donde tu único entretenimiento era hacer garabatos en una hoja vacía y escuchar lo que fuese que sintonizase la vieja y destartalada radio que le compraste a Lizzy poco después de mudarte al pueblo.

Sonreíste un poco, distraída. Por muy hermoso que fuese el lugar, en esos momentos, el ser la administradora del único motel se sentía bastante… solitario, al igual que eran tus días y noches ejerciendo de abogada en California, aunque hubieses remplazado camas vacías por un cálido despertar a la par del himno nacional mezclado con música de Jimmy Hendrix, además de las típicas peleas de Sarge con Fillmore cada mañana.

Negaste con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco al recordar a aquel par.

De todas formas, no querías pensar mucho en tu pasado; eran dolorosos recuerdos que querías dejar atrás y, aún así, no reaccionaste hasta que una pequeña lágrima chocó contra la superficie de la hoja, arruinando la vacía lista que tenías en la tabilla.

—Esto puede ser un desastre a veces, ¿cierto? —te dijiste, sonando más nostálgica de lo que pensabas antes de reír un poco para aliviar tu humor.

Para tu suerte, el mal momento no duró mucho más allá de eso. Más rápido que otras veces, te concentraste en rizar uno de los mechones que tu moño no alanzaba a juntar y en morder la tapa de tu bolígrafo azul mientras tu vista se perdía a través de la ventana de la habitación.

 _Tu mente no podía estar engañándote, ¿no?_

Sí, podía ser que hubieses dormido poco —y, parte de ello, sobre tu escritorio, esperando algún cliente, como solía pasarte a menudo—, aunque ese no era motivo para estar soñando despierta, y la imaginación no podía estar jugándote una broma: en efecto, habías distinguido a la perfección las luces de un auto previamente al escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta del lobby.

De inmediato, te sobresaltaste. No negarías que algo de miedo te invadió cuando aquel panorama te comenzó a parecer lúgubre, rozando el nivel de esas antiguas películas buenas de terror que solían pasar los viernes en el cinema local, pero debías afrontar la situación con todo el coraje que tenías.

«No es más que alguien perdido, buscando hospedarse por culpa de la tormenta... no hay razones para preocuparse, Sally», te dijiste al inhalar profundo cuando, con un botón, dejaste que la puerta se abriese a la par de contestar con un sólido:

—Adelante.

El sonido de la campanilla se hizo notar una vez la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una figura masculina que creías reconocer de otro lado.

Entrecerraste la mirada para verle mejor aunque, apenas distinguiste que su costosa ropa no parecía estar demasiado mojada, la sonrisa que te dedicó aquel castaño provocó que perdieses el rumbo de tus pensamientos.

— _Scusi, bella signorina_ —escuchaste con claridad cuando se acercó un poco más al mostrador, manteniendo su aspecto de celebridad—. Francesco se pregunta si es _da vero_ que hay lugar _qui_.

Te tomaste unos segundos para que, finalmente, algo en tu cabeza hiciese un _click_. ¡Por supuesto que le reconocías de algún sitio! Días atrás, Luigi y Guido te habían hablado y mostrado fotos de ese corredor italiano, ya que había rumores de que estaría visitando L.A. por motivos que no llegabas a recordar, en parte, porque no terminaste de entender la discusión que ambos empezaron a tener al final y optaste por retirarte.

El desconcierto en tu rostro pasó a ser una boba y creciente sonrisa. Definitivamente, todo aquello te estaba tomando con la guardia baja… y nada de eso te disgustaba.

—C-Como dice el letrero, hay vacantes —contestaste, dejando escapar una risilla nerviosa al bajar la vista con cierta pena—. ¿Cuarto para…?

No alcanzaste a terminar de formular porque, otra vez, la campanilla sonó… después de que la puerta se abriese de forma estruendosa, durante del estruendo del trueno provocado por un conveniente rayo cercano.

— ¿Cuántas veces vas a dejarme hablando solo? —se quejó el nuevo sujeto que llamó tu atención, sin bajar la capucha roja que sobresalía por encima de su chaqueta o, siquiera, reparar en mirarte—. ¡Terminamos perdidos en medio de la nada porque sigues haciendo lo que quieres!

—Técnicamente, están en Radiator Springs —corregiste con serenidad, ignorando lo molesto que lucía el chico, que rodó sus ojos celestes apenas hablaste.

—Porque él no dejaba de hablar por teléfono con otra persona —te comentó de forma despectiva el más alto, Francesco, como si tratara de justificar una obvia muestra de celos.

— _Otra persona_ que, por si lo olvidas, maneja mi carrera e imagen pública —volvió a hablar el otro, exasperado—. Harv no me deja ni respirar cuando se lo propone… o cuando vienes de visita, por si lo olvidas —murmuró al apartar la vista, chasqueando la lengua.

—Habitación para dos, _per favore_.

— ¡Dos, individuales! —replicó al instante y con fuerza, con las mejillas del mismo tono que la capucha que cayó, dejando ver su cabello rubio y más de su rostro que, si bien no se te hizo familiar, te llamó la atención… en menor medida.

—Okey —concediste, tan confundida como entretenida con la inesperada escena que se iba llevando a cabo—. ¿Quieren que les incluya el desayuno o…?

—No será necesario —te interrumpió de manera arrogante el rubio, golpeando el escritorio en el acto. Estuviste a punto de quejarte cuando tu ceño se frunció, pero la tarjeta de crédito que dejó ahí no era algo que esperabas ver—. Pagaré el día completo y me iré en cuanto pase la tormenta —agregó y, más que un alarde, fue una incitación para el otro.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Preferiste no decir nada cuando tratabas de descifrar la expresión del castaño que, tras negar con la cabeza, le tomó del brazo.

—McQueen, Francesco necesita que hablemos.

—Yo no necesito nada —volvió a gruñir, zafándose—, quedó todo bastante claro antes de llegar a este lugar.

Por si no comenzabas a sentirte suficientemente incómoda con la situación, la mirada del chico de rojo sólo te confirmó que aquella discusión no era algo que debieses presenciar. No había sido ningún tipo de advertencia —o algo similar—, sino… un tipo de pena ajena mezclada con compasión.

Dejaste escapar un pequeño suspiro luego de frotar su brazo izquierdo.

No tenías más remedio que irte por un momento para darles algo de privacidad a esos dos. _Además, no es como si lo que fuesen a discutir te involucrase o algo por el estilo…_

—Iré por unos papeles —te excusaste con confianza, deseando (en el fondo) que ninguno de los dos preguntara algo sobre eso. Aparte de esa habitación y la del armario de escobas, el cuarto que estaba atrás no era la oficina, sino el baño de servicio, ya que todos los papeles que necesitabas para el Cozy Cone estaban debajo del escritorio; tus demás cosas estaban con Doc—, pueden esperarme aquí mismo… si quieren.

Distinguiste un resoplar y un murmullo en italiano apenas les diste la espalda, sonriendo de forma satisfecha. Podrías refrescar tu rostro con algo de agua fría y tus nuevos clientes podrían hacer las paces, de modo que, tal vez, podrían quedarse a visitar el pueblo cuando el clima mejorase, ¿ _y qué mejor que eso para alegrar tu monótona noche?_

Tarareaste la melodía de «Lay down, Sally» que sonaba cuando decidiste cerrar la puerta detrás de ti. Sin embargo, lo último que viste te dejó bastante contrariada.

Aquel piloto de F1 no podía estar con ese rubio, _¿verdad?_ Tuviste que haber visto otra cosa que terminaste interpretando mal… _¡Como cuando viste a Fillmore con Sarge! ¡O esa vez que esperabas a que Sheriff saliese del consultorio médico de Doc!_

Reíste una vez más, atareada.

 _Quizá, no debías sorprenderte tanto…_

Aún así, querías dar un vistazo para aclarar las cosas; todo seguía siendo parte de tu curiosidad básica.

Cuidando no hacer ningún ruido o algo que llamase la atención, entreabriste la puerta de madera, casi creyendo que los latidos de tu corazón eran más estruendosos que la música de fondo o la misma persistente lluvia.

Según parecía, no había sido como creíste ver y, en vez de estar con la misma moderada cercanía de antes, ambos lucían más distantes entre sí, uno revisando su celular y el otro mirando por uno de los cristales del lobby, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos el pantalón.

Si la atmósfera no te hubiese resultado tan densa, habrías salido en ese preciso momento, pero algo no te convencía del todo… y ese algo no sólo era el sonrojo del rubio que seguía pendiente de la pantalla de su móvil luego de que pareció escribir algo por ahí, era algo más en el ambiente.

 _Como fuese._

«Me tocará descubrirlo, ¿no es así?»

Antes de que la canción terminara, saliste del cuarto de baño para reanudar tu trabajo, sonriendo de forma perfectamente profesional.

— ¿Ya decidieron si se hospedarían? —Preguntaste de manera casual, centrándote en mirar al par para encontrar más respuestas—. ¿O cambiaron de idea mientras me fui? —presionaste, ganándote una mala mirada por parte del que se nombraba McQueen.

—Nos quedaremos —te contestó, casi arrastrando las palabras por culpa de su palpable resignación—, aunque no haya sido mi idea…

—En ese caso ¿querrán dos individuales?

—Una, _Queen size_ —respondió el italiano, marcando el nuevo acento al aproximarse al de ojos celestes y rodear sus hombros con un brazo—; eso bastará _per la notte_.

Pudo ser por presumir su punto, dejarlo en claro o sólo buscar avergonzar, pero Francesco había cumplido todos los objetivos anteriores cuando se inclinó lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios del rubio sin ningún inconveniente.

Tal como al principio, tardaste unos segundos en reaccionar y, al fin, conseguir apartar la vista de los dos, aunque sólo teniendo un espejo enfrente podrías comparar si tu rostro estaba más rojo que el del menor presente.

Intentando disimular algo que ni tú misma entendías, tosiste y regresaste la vista a la hoja con tus garabatos. No obstante, por inercia, volviste a enfocarte en el castaño una vez escuchaste su voz.

— _Problema?_

Estabas segura de que no quería asegurarse de eso, sólo fastidiar; su tono burlón y la repentina cercanía que tenía con el —repentinamente— callado chico lo habían delatado muy bien.

Así que te limitaste a negar con la cabeza antes de buscar el par de llaves correspondiente con la habitación solicitada, aparentando no oír los bruscos improperios con los que respondía o interrumpía el rubio a cada palabra que atinaba a decir el italiano.

No podías decir que no estabas aliviada con ese cambio en tu rutina.

—Disfruten de su estancia en el Cozy Cone —deseaste, honesta.

Al menos, por la mañana tendrías una interesante historia que contarle a Flo cuando desayunases junto a los demás.

Sería divertido ver la cara que pondrían tus amigos después de que entendiesen una de tus tantas historias nacidas en ese pequeño lobby.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si alguien llegó hasta aquí!_ La idea original era una simple viñeta para trollear a Sally** **—porque me encanta demostrar así cuánto la quiero... que casi es bastante, de hecho (?— aunque, una vez más, ¡no sé qué termine haciendo :'D! Además de llevar a cabo una rara versión de Cars en paralelo a Cars2, porque no hay mejor forma de resaltar a tu OTP que jugando con las líneas de tiempo (?).**

 **De todas formas, espero que este nuevo raro intento de historia gustase~ un mínimo x'DDDDD, fue entretenido tratar de narrar con Sally de prota' siendo tan... ella (?), _aún cuando creo que dejó un ideal hilo de historia para seguirlo_ 9/9...**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
